bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Aranaut
Aranaut is a Haos ninja-like Bakugan from Neathia. He is Fabia Sheen's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Aranaut is partners with Fabia of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. His whole body sparkles like platinum. He is a skilled fighter, with abilities offensive, defensive skills, speed and reflexes. He is also equipped with a unique ability to emit an electromagnetic field from his hands. His main battle gear is Battle Crusher. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Aranaut first appears in episode 43 along with Coredem, Hawktor, and Akwimos when they show up in Bakugan Interspace. He then battles alongside an avatar version of Baron created by the Bakugan Interspace against the real Baron and Ancient Nemus. He then manages to defeat Baron after combining with the Battle Gear Battle Crusher. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He appeared in episode 1, but Jake chose Coredem over Aranaut. In episode, 3 he is used by Fabia to fight Helix Dragonoid. This Aranaut, however, was a real Bakugan instead of a digital clone. Fabia also used the Battle Gear known as Battle Crusher, which was seen in a previous episode. In the end Fabia and Aranaut failed to defeat Dan to bring him on the Neathian side, so she teleported off to a corner in Bakugan Interspace were Aranaut asks Fabia if they should return home, but she refuses without to go back empty handed. Then Shun appears and asks Fabia for her side of the story. He appeared again in episode 6 with Battle Crusher to fight Plitheon alongside Fabia but lost due to a bug in the arena that Ren caused for the fight with Drago In episode 7 he and Fabia speak with the Brawlers while they are searching for Marucho about the true facts. They were similar to what Ren said to the Brawlers prior and also mentioned that his digital clone sent back a message to him after it was defeated and informed Fabia about a strong Bakugan(Helix Dragonoid) that could help Neathia. In episode 9, he was introduced to Dan's mother like the rest of the Neathian Bakugan and Fabia. In episode 10 Fabia and the two Aranauts will battle Lena and Zenet. ; Ability Cards * Mirage Up: Adds 300 Gs to Aranaut. * ???: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * ???: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and transfers 300 Gs from each of the opponent to Aranaut. * Vector Fist: Adds 400 Gs to Aranaut. Game It was released recently alongside Lumino Dragonoid, Akwimos, Hakapoid, Sabator, and Krakix. Its ball form is shorter and wider than the ball form in the show. He doesn't work well with some Battle Gear because his arms are tough to fold down. Unlike most Bakugan, it was released in all attributes when it was made into a toy. The Haos version comes in three variations, 800 Gs in Brawler Game Packs and BakuTriads and BakuBoosts, 760 Gs in the Target Combat Set, and 680 Gs in some BakuTriads. The Darkus comes in only one variation, 760 Gs in some BakuBoosts. The Pyrus only comes in one variation, 750 Gs in some BakuBoosts. The Aquos comes in two variations, 650 Gs in Bakutriads, and 780 Gs in BakuBoosts and Brawler Game Packs. The Subterra Aranaut comes in two variations, 640 Gs in BakuTriads, and 740 G in BakuBoosts. The Ventus only comes in one variation, 620 Gs in BakuTriads. Trivia * He refers to Fabia as "Princess." * His armor looks similar to the Dragon Gundam suit from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. * He sounds a lot like Elico, most likely because Elico and Aranaut are voiced by the same voice actor. * Aranaut is the first of the digital clones seen to be real as he was the first to speak due to the clones were copies of the original ones. * The Gate Card "Silver Sword" shows Aranaut with a blue visor instead of a red one. * Aranaut seems to be the "perfect gentleman" as Dan's mother said in episode 9 when he introduced himself. Gallery Anime File:IMG000069.jpg|Aranaut in Ball Form File:Picture_23.png|Aranaut in Bakugan Form File:Battle_chrasher(open).jpg|Aranaut connected to Battle Crusher in Ball Form File:Picture_26.png|Aranaut connected to Battle Crusher in Bakugan Form File:IMG_0232.PNG|Aranaut File:IMG_0419.PNG|Aranaut Aranaut.png|Aranaut File:2_Aranaut.jpg|Two Aranaut File:Fabia_And_Aranaut_2.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut File:Fabia_And_Aranaut_3.jpg|Fabia holding Aranaut Aranaut (creature).jpg|Aranaut in Bakugan form Fais.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut Game File:!BpiVOYwBmk~$(KGrHqQOKjgEu,dE6H-RBLr3,,EoGg~~_3.JPG|Packaged Darkus Aranaut File:!BoHQ!UgBmk~$(KGrHgoOKjwEjlLmV5FdBLmR!-LlRg~~_3.jpg|Darkus Aranaut File:51Yfow4GTzL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Darkus Aranaut File:Haos_Aranaut.jpg|Haos Aranaut File:Haos_Aranaut_Battle_Crasher.jpg|Haos Aranaut with Battle Crusher File:Haos Aranaut in battle gear position.JPG File:T10SxtXfdhXXajLE.5 060413.jpg 310x310.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut File:Aranaut-pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut File:T1pCJxXaFeXXb8rnI9_074656.jpg_310x310.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut File:518w47j+EfL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Subterra Aranaut File:Ventus_Aranaut.jpg|Ventus Aranaut File:aranautie.jpg|Aranaut's Ability Card File:Aranaut1122.png|Aranaut Others File:Aranaut-haos-ca00.gif|Haos Aranaut using Battle Crusher (Note the Blue Visor) Aranaut-haos-ca.gif File:ARANAUT'S_TURF.gif File:Barias_Gear2_Aranaut.jpg|Barias Gear connected to Aranaut HNI_0004.jpg|Pyrus Aranaut on Bakugan Dimensions aranaut-bgi.png|IM Icon Team25.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan